


Adventures of a Plumber

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plumbers, and other clichees, handyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p>
<p>Nr. 3: For fixing pipes, you need a plumber. So Misha calls Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of a Plumber

“Call Ackles,” his neighbor said, “He gon' help ya with just 'bout anything, plain and simple.”

Except when Misha called said local plumbing-and-everything-else company, he was pleasantly surprised by the guttural, friendly voice greeting him. Except when Misha opens the door, he's faced with a gorgeous example of the male human kind. Not so plain or simple.

“Hey,” bowlegs-and-green-fucking-eyes greets him with a lopsided smile after a subtle once-over. “The name's Jensen. I'm here to fix your sink in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, hi,” Misha feels a grin slowly spreading on his lips. “Come on in, it's down here.”

The plumber – Jensen – chuckles, a sound that makes Misha all warm and fuzzy inside, and kind of horny too.

He stares without shame when Jensen lies down on the floor, with his legs splayed open and bent at the knee, to take a look under the washing basin.

“So, a fixer-upper,” he raises an eyebrow and smirks, and Misha buries his hands in his pockets so his boner isn't too obvious. Jensen's gaze shifts down to his hands, then he blinks and smirks some more. Damnit.

“Yeah,” Misha says easily, although he feels hot and cold at once. “Beautiful house, lots of work I can do on my own – it was perfect.”

“Except for the plumbing.”

Misha nods. “I got no clue when it comes to plumbing. Everything else, no problem.”

“Yeah? What are you working on?” Jensen asks, then reaches for the wrench, which is just an inch too far away.

Misha seizes the moment to grab the tool and hand it to Jensen, who smiles and brushes his fingers against Misha's palm. Misha is pretty sure that he's playing with the obvious sexual tension between them on purpose. Fucker.

“The dinner table, actually,” Misha answers. “Two benches and a table. Well, I would work on that if I didn't have to lay the floorboards first.”

“You do everything on your own? No one here to help you?” Jensen frowns for a second, probably realizing that he may have asked too much.

“It's just me,” Misha shrugs, because it's not a big deal. At all.

“It's a lot of work,” Jensen raises an eyebrow, then grunts when the wrench slips from the pipe. “Damnit.”

“I like a challenge,” Misha smirks. “You need some help there?”

Jensen sends him a withering glare, which would be frightening if it wasn't so damn amusing. And wasn’t making Misha run hot all over.

“Nope,” Jensen retorts, then works in silence for a few moments before he adds, “So what do you know about the house already?”

“It needs new windows, a new roof and a new heater, that much I know.”

“Do you know about the rusty pipes in the basement?” Jensen throws in, then sets the piece of pipe he dislodged to the side with a clang.

Misha ponders the question, but eventually shakes his head. “No, which pipes are you talking about? And how do you know?”

Jensen stops what he's doing and sits up, assessing Misha carefully. “Because this used to be my great aunt's house. She moved to a retirement home about two years ago and died there a couple months ago. So my great cousin sold the house.” 

“I'm sorry,” Misha sighs. “I didn't know--”

“Of course you didn't,” Jensen winks. “All I'm saying is, I spent a lot of time here as a kid. My great aunt was a nice old lady, but she didn't invest anything into this house after my great uncle was gone. If you want to ask anything or if I can help with anything, just let me know, alright?” 

“Sure thing,” Misha nods, then watches in barely hidden awe as Jensen lies back down with a graceful roll of his back and slips under the sink. “Hey, could you show me those rusty pipes in the basement? And maybe fix them?”

Jensen shoots an amused look at him from under the basin. “You need your pipes cleaned?” he chuckles, the innuendo clear.

“You did not just say that,” Misha splutters, but starts to laugh. “This is like the worst handyman cliche ever.”

“The important thing is,” Jensen asks with a dirty little grin that gives Misha all kinds of ideas, “Did it work?”

Misha tilts his head and considers playing hard to get for a second. Then again, Jensen isn't playing hard to get, he's a blatant flirt, and it's all very mutual.

“I don't know, what are your intentions towards me, Sir?”

“Oh, just, you know, cleaning your pipes like we discussed. And if you want to, I'll stay some time afterwards so we can talk about the house. Just 'cause, y'know, I kind of love this house and it's great to see someone bring that shine back into it.” Jensen smiles and Misha can't help it. He's fallen and he can't get up and he might as well--

“I'd prefer to have that conversation at the dinner table, once I finish that. And I promise something home-cooked, once I finish the kitchen. If you want.”

“Definitely,” Jensen says, as he focuses back on the sink, then hesitates.

“What is it?” Misha asks.

“Just, could you, I dunno, go do something else? 'Cause I'm trying to fix your stuff here, but man, you are a major distraction,” Jensen chuckles with an appraising look down Misha's body.

“Same goes for you,” Misha throws back. “So I'll be in the kitchen, finishing the floorboards. You'll find me there if you need anything.”

“Sure,” Jensen answers, drawing the word out and making it sound dirty.

Misha groans, tilts his head back, then turns on his heel and leaves the bathroom.

As soon as Jensen doesn't see him any more, Misha grins to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to play a bit with the handyman clichee and some UST on first sight and this was the result.
> 
> Warum liegt da wohl Stroh rum? ;)


End file.
